Book of Judges
by Baark
Summary: Tasked with the mission to find a way to kill Klaus, Caroline finds herself growing closer to the hybrid. One Shot.


_Very very loosely taking inspiration from the tale of Samson and Delilah, recorded in the Book of Judges. As it stands this is a one shot, but perhaps if there was interest I might expand. This is pretty AU, and has no particular place in the plot of the TV series. Perhaps one thing of note is that in my timeline none of the other originals have died. As such they don't know about the effects of an originals death._

 _"Delilah is a woman in the_ _Book of Judges, whom Samson loved, and who was his downfall" - Wiki_

* * *

 **Book of Judges**

She had always prided herself on her loyalty. Loyalty to her absent parents, her sometimes selfish friends, and her unworthy past boyfriends. It was this loyalty that made her agree to the latest scheme to kill Klaus.

"He likes you," they had said, "get close to him."

So get close to him she had. If she was truly honest, it wasn't particularly an intolerable task. He treated her in a way nobody had ever treated her before. Looked at her in a way that nobody had ever cared to before. When he smiled that devilish smile, and it was just for her, she felt breathless.

And she didn't hate it.

She reminded herself of all the things he had done. All the terrible, thoughtless, psychotic, evil things he had done. She was good. He was bad. She was the heroine of the story, she was saving lives and helping people. She was Caroline the righteous. Caroline the avenger.

But lines became blurred. He had opened up to her in a way she never thought someone so heartless could. _Maybe he wasn't heartless. Maybe he could be redeemed._ Her traitorous thoughts echoed at night as she tried to sleep, tossing and turning. _Maybe she could be Caroline the redeemer. Caroline the saviour._

Her friends would badger her all the time. Asking what her progress she. Whether Klaus had revealed any weakness. Sometimes she caught herself hoping that there was no weakness. She wished that she would fail in her mission. Then she wouldn't betray anyone.

* * *

She remembered the day things changed, in fact she doubts that she'll ever forget. No matter how long she lives. It had been such a normal day. She had developed somewhat of an unspoken routine of visiting Klaus some evenings. When her mother was at work, when her friends were busy chasing boys and meddling in things they shouldn't, and when Tyler was busy trying to break the curse with his hybrid friends.

Usually they would talk. Sometimes they would drink.

"So you're telling me you've never wished you here human?" She asked, "c'mon, even the great and powerful Klaus must've missed humanity at some point."

He was unexpectedly quiet for a moment, and a somewhat bitter smile curled on his lips, "there was this witch once that I had a… _dalliance_ with _._ I watched as she grew older, and perhaps for a second I wondered what it would be like to age with her."

His answered shocked her, silenced her. She finally managed another question, "you were in love?"

"I've lived a long life, Caroline, not one of a monk," he laughed, "believe it or not, but I'm quite the Casanova."

"Why didn't you just change her?" She asked.

"Because she did not want that life," he shrugged, "and having had it forced on myself, I couldn't bring myself to do it to her too."

And that was all he said on the topic. He never mentioned the witch again, and she didn't press any further. But as she left the mansion that night, her whole body shaking, all she could think was that anybody who could love, could be saved.

* * *

She found herself sharing her life too. Saying things she had never dared say to anyone else.

"I think Elena is making the wrong choice with Damon," she blurted out one evening as they shared a bottle of wine.

He quirked an eyebrow, clearly not that interested in the trivial love life of the doppelganger, but willing to indulge her, "and why might that be?"

She sighed loudly in frustration, "because they're completely wrong for each other."

Not just about her friends, but her own person life.

"Tyler and I are over," she revealed to him, "I ended things last night."

"I'm hardly shocked. Small town boy was never going to be enough for you," he said in such a tone where any suggestion of an argument was stupid.

"You don't know anything," she bristled.

His eyes locked with her. Harsh blue on baby blue. He took a swig of his drink and laughed, "You're too good for this town. Mark my words, this town, your friends, and small town boys will never complete you. You'll always be missing something."

Perhaps it was the wine that made her so daring, "and what will complete me? You?"

He didn't even miss a beat, "for your sake love, you should pray not."

And that night as she sat up in bed, she did pray

* * *

"Have you found out anything?" Damon pushed.

They were all sat around a table at the Grill. She caught Elena's hopeful look, and ducked her head, "not yet."

"What's taking you so long?" He demanded.

"It's not like I can just ask him to show me the white oak stake. Are you sure he even has one?" She asked, and she hated that her stomach tightened with hope.

"Rebekah said he had one," Stefan piped in, "before she skipped town."

"And you need to find it." Damon interjected.

* * *

The first time they kissed had started innocently enough. She had arrived at his to find it empty. She knew she should saviour this time and have a snoop. She if she could find anything, not that she expected Klaus to keep it somewhere easily accessible.

But she didn't snoop for the white oak stake. Instead she snooped in his work room. Many a canvas was scattered around the room, differing in states of completion.

One caught her eye. It was her. Taken from one of their many nights talking sat out on his porch. The sun setting behind her, although she was looking directly at him.

"Fuck," she muttered. Because there right in front of her was undeniable proof of something she had been trying to avoid and deny for weeks.

She felt something for him. She could see it reflected her eyes.

It wasn't love. _Not yet at least._ But it was something deep, something raw.

Not love. _But it could be. With time._

And then she saw a future she could have. One with him. One of adventure, excitement and substance.

"What are you doing in here?" He touched her shoulder, turning her to face him.

And, being caught up in all the emotion and all the possibilities, she kissed him.

After the kiss things had continued in a somewhat muddled fashion. Yes, they had kissed, but they didn't speak of it afterwards. Not after she had run away after it ended. In fact he had looked somewhat shocked when she turned up on his doorstep the next day.

"Vodka?" She offered whilst waving a bottle, "the homecoming planning is really kicking my ass at the moment."

He smiled, "come on in, love."

And as such a new routine developed. Usually they would talk. Sometimes they'd drink. And occasionally they would kiss.

The first time they had sex also marked her finding the stake. I truth she hadn't meant either of those things to happen the evening she walked through his door. He had been a little drunk on her arrival, having started drinking in the afternoon after a fight with Rebekah.

"I daggered her," he revealed as she took a sip of her first drink.

"Oh Klaus," she sighed disapprovingly.

He shrugged defensively, "she was plotting to kill me. What was I meant to do? Allow her to find the white oak stake? Let her kill me. She's lucky I didn't use the white oak on her."

"It doesn't mean she doesn't love you," Caroline softly spoke, "I think she felt like she had no other choice."

"We were always the closet of our siblings, second to Henrik. I used to look after them both, protect them. Whenever Forever and always. That was our vow."

She didn't really have much of a reply, although part of her wondered what he would do to her if he found out of her betrayal. Would he take it as hard as this? Instead she poured herself a drink and joined him, "you should probably stop drinking," she remarked, "or at least slow down and let me catch up."

And that's what he did. He slowed down, and she caught up. Before long she was feeling the familiar warmth and buzz of alcohol.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed loudly, and she reached for his arm, "dance with me, grumpy."

His mood has stayed somewhat sour throughout the evening, although he managed a smile as he allowed Caroline to pull him to his feet. They swayed side to side. And then he kissed. Kissed her with more passion than he had ever before.

She pulled away breathless, with every intention of ending the kiss and going home. But then she saw his eyes.

 _He needed this._

And she did too. So she kissed with everything she had, all that she could give him. The kiss was full of passion, lust, sorrow, betrayal.

"Bedroom," she managed to mumble out, "we should go there."

He quirked an eyebrow, but conceded. Leading her up the stairs to his room.

 _Holy heck,_ she had thought _, was she really about to do this?_

Before she could freak herself out anymore, his lips had returned to hers. His hands snaked around her, drawing her impossibly close to him. Her hands travelled down his shirt, grasping the hem of it and pulling it over his head. With Klaus there was no nervous fumbling or clumsy movements. He was so sure of himself as he quickly returned the favour, removing her top and her unclasping her bra swiftly with ease.

His hand cupped her breast with such a lust that it sent her heart racing, running and skipping. He broke the kiss, "you have no idea how much I've wanted you."

She responded by kicking off her shoes, undoing her belt and shrugging out of her jeans. His looked her like she was a goddess, and she revealed in the feeling of desire she felt radiating off of him.

"You're turn," she murmured. Her hands reaching for his trousers. He smirked as he watched her undo them before pushing them down. He had no underwear on. He stood in front of her, in all his glory, without even an inch of self-consciousness. He truly was stunning.

His smirked widened into something almost predatory, and before she could even blink she was on his bed with him on top of her. He caught her gasp with his lips in a searing kiss. Her whole body burned for him, her soul ignited with a passion she had never felt before.

He ran his hands up her bare legs before settling on her underwear, "these," he mumbled between kisses, "have to go." With one clear tear he ripped them from her body, leaving her naked and gasping underneath him.

He pulled back finally to take her in. His eyes travelled all over her body, taking in her womanly curves and her flushed skin. She was stunning, and he told her so.

"Come here," she responded, waving her hands in his hair and pulling his body back down to hers. He trailed kisses down her neck, and she moans encouragement to spur him on. His hard length in pressed against, and she reaches to touch it. He hisses at the contact, his head arching up. She stroked him softly to begin with, but feeling braver she increases her speed. His fingers find her wet centre, he teases her clit.

"Klaus," she panted, "I want you now."

"As you wish," he smirked as he guided his erection towards her opening. He pushed in slowly, both of them letting out a chorus of low groans. He swore under his breath as he began to rock his hips against her.

* * *

She doesn't stay the night, she creeps into her house and up to her room quietly. She's attempting to sleep when suddenly a brain wave hits her.

 _His family_

She sat up quickly.

Klaus wasn't stupid enough to hide the stake in his house, but he would hide it somewhere with meaning. She recalled the town gossip of remains of an old settlement being found near the Lockwood property years ago. She only remembered because Carol hadn't stopped harping on about it for months afterwards to everyone.

She was gone and out of her room before she even realised it, using her vampire speed to get there quickly.

It took her a while to locate. Although there had been evidence town funds and a general lack of interest meant that not much had ever been done about the old settlement, other than a notice board letting hikers know about it. She reached the sign easily, but from there she didn't know where to begin to look.

"They lived in a cave," she muttered to herself as she set out at a human speed, not wanting to miss anything.

The sun was beginning to rise when she entered her eighth cave of the night. It was dark, gloomy, and the battery on her iphone would be running out soon leaving her with no torch.

She was about to turn back when something caught her eye. Cloth peeking out from under a pile of rocks.

Her stomach twisted with nerves.

She walked slowly forward, cleared the top stones.

There it was.

 _Fuck_

Wrapped in cloth. The white oak stake.

* * *

It was a week later when she went back to his. They had played it coy, but had soon ended up in bed again. This time, however, she didn't leave. He slept peacefully, his brow slightly furrowed. She leant over from her place next to him, feeling around blindly for her bag. As her hand curled around the stake she couldn't help the feeling of power that rushed through her veins. Although this feeling so diminished once she pulled it out.

She sat up carefully. Her eyes focused on his side of the bed. He still hadn't moved an inch, he was still fast asleep.

 _Wake up!_ Her mind screamed. _Stop me!_

But he didn't wake up. And as she slowly moved to straddle his chest, he still didn't move. She took a second to admire him. There was something almost innocent in his face, something she had never seen before.

She lifted the stake in air. Above his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Maybe it was her voice, or perhaps a sense of his impending doom that made his eyes flash open. They connected with hers.

The stake cluttered to the floor.

Blue on blue. Betrayal on sorrow.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed. I would love to hear any feedback people have._


End file.
